


Sleeping Beauty

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: For once Pyotr wakes up before Spencer and decides to film the rare occasion.





	Sleeping Beauty

“Pow! Er-” Pyotr looks around nervously and begins to lower his voice. “Hey guys! Something really rare has happened.. I got up before Spencer!” To be awake before the always punctual blonde _was_ rare for him. As much energy as he consumed Pyotr tended to sleep in much later.

“Prince Charming is the one who gets to be the sleepyhead for once!” Pyotr whispers excitedly, glancing the camera towards Spencer. “So then would that make me Sleeping Beauty?” Making a questionable face, he leans his head back with an index finger under his chin.

“Oh well! I'm fine with whatever nice nickname.” The media star hums happily and decides to crawl into bed to get a better look at his slumbering boyfriend. “Look how relaxed he looks, it's so _cute_!”

Of course he took a moment to pause the video to snap some pictures of Spencer. Even before he started recording he had his phone snapping pictures of him and them both together. This was a rare moment in history it would be a waste not to photograph the moment!

In other words he saw the chance and took it.

“Why does he have such a great bed head though.. So unfair!” Pyotr pouts as he turns the camera back on himself and runs a hand through his own hair. “Why can't mine be like that? Even when he sleeps he's flawless!”

To him anyway he thought the world of Spencer. As if the man had just walked out of a fairy tale, but it was Pyotr who whisked him away. All frowns and a distance look wasn't fitting for someone as handsome as Spencer. He's not sure what he had gone through in his life, trying not to pry _too_ much, but if he was the older brother of someone as sweet as Tuesday then he had to be good!

Tuesday looked adorable when she smiled and the rare smiles he got from Spencer made his heart flutter each time. He began to notice how much the blonde had started to smile since they began dating and Pyotr can't help but feel so proud of that. Of him.

“Mm, Pyotr?”

The raspy morning voice startles Pyotr who nearly drops his phone with a startled yelp. It takes every ounce of him _not_ to say goodbye to his followers along with his catchphrase and quickly stops the recording as he hides his phone as if he hadn't spent the last five minutes gushing over him.

“Oh! Good morning, Spencer! Or should I say sleepyhead.~” With a bright smile Pyotr flops down next to Spencer and rests his head on his torso. Much to his delight Spencer smiles down at him while running a hand through his already messy hair.

“You're in good spirits, were you having fun?”

Oh. Oh no. Caught red handed!

“A-ah you heard all of that..?” He's not sure why he feels so flustered by being caught since normally Spencer didn't mind his constant uploads. “Sorry! But you looked so nice and-” Realization suddenly hits him and he doesn't bother hiding his phone anymore as he flips through his recent pictures. “Were you really sleeping?”

“I was until I heard a loud ‘pow’ coming from our room.” Even though Spencer’s laugh is so gentle Pyotr finds himself blushing at being caught for so long. At least he managed to wake up before him..

“You could have fooled me! You were looking really peaceful!”

“Perhaps it's because I feel so at ease with you.”

This time, or maybe the first time in years Pyotr is left speechless, but finds himself grinning from ear to ear. Not many could do that to him.

Another rare occasion caused by Spencer.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much I'm?? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
